Objection overruled
by soiehime
Summary: Miles Edworth, demon prosecutor, knew revenge might come someday, but he wasn't quite prepare to such... short... notice


Title: Objection overruled

Author: SoieHime

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney, I'm making no money from writing this.

Summary: Miles Edworth, demon prosecutor, knew revenge might come someday, but he wasn't quite prepare to such... short... notice.

Author's note: English is not my mother tongue, so please forgive my mistakes.

Many thanks to my beta Karomajutsu, and my personal cheerleader Lisea18 !

**Prologue**

Why does everything feel so quiet, when the storm is near ? Why are we so silent, the moment before the clash ? Sometimes is it only when hit that we realize that the ground we were standing on, was the eye of the storm itself.

"I... was a fool." Miles Edgeworth thought as he slowly blinked his eyes.

A soft breeze came soothing his bloody cheek.

"A shame we met under such circumstances, I really like your style. Here..."

With a cool gesture, the man in his mid fourties took a piece of scarf and wiped blood from his lower lip.

"I always thought of red as a most beautiful colour. It suits you... perfectly. I'm almost jealous."

If he hadn't been tied down to an electric chair, his body covered in bruises, he would've make sure his top priority would be sending the kidnapper his dry cleaner's bill.

"I deeply regret the outcome of this... and I want you to know that is nothing personal. Our disagreement was not the entire cause of it. Those policemen who attempted a rescue earlier urged me to make decisions. You see, how can we be respected if we release people who play low pranks on us without giving them a little warning ? It's only fair justice that I set you as an example."

"Justice?" Edgeworth snorted.

He was about to be executed for doing his job as a prosecutor, a sentence delivered by none other than a bunch of lowlife, and yet his opponent used the word "justice" to justify himself? How dare he use such a word in front of him. As he opened his mouth to explain to those dimwitted people what justice truly meant, all sounds turned into cries as subordinates activated the electric chair's device.

"Listen to the boss 'till the end, bro." One of them said.

"Yeah man, or at least say "Objection"."

"Enough, Jolly, Roger. It's nice to finally have a little chat with Mr. Edgeworth here, I used to think he was stuck up until a few minutes ago."

The underling turned off the switch and the jolts stopped. His body fell back against the chair, as if drained. Small remains of the shock ran under his skin. Miles rolled his head to the side and closed his eyes for a moment. He was gasping heavily for air. The pain wouldn't leave him yet, and made him feel as a complete wreck. Then there was the shame he felt, for letting out a scream they all heard perfectly well. A further weakness he was revealing to his enemies and there was nothing he could do about it. The thought of it was unbearable. At the very least he would refrain himself from giving them the satisfaction when they would kill him and make them understand he didn't fear them. Even dead, he was sure justice would prevail, eventually.

"Open your eyes, don't miss the show."

Edgeworth blinked twice and narrowed his eyes before seeing a syringe a few centimeters from his face. So that was it ? Death by injection ? He believed the head of the organization would go for something more... dramatic.

"I know what you are thinking... where's the blood ? The gunfire ? The Kunai and the kitchen knives ? Ah... well my son is into something far more sophisticated, or so he believes... and since I caught you to please him, I thought I could try his way, to make him smile, see ? Whose parents wouldn't want to see their children happy, eh ? So please, don't get all frustrated because you might have deserved a better ending, if you're not satisfied I promise to make up for this, my secretary will get you an appointement in your next life."

With this, the syringe moved slowly from his face to his arm. Henchmen came to neutralize him, as Miles struggled with the remaining of his strength. One of them gently rolled up his left sleeve and another applied alcohol with a tiny pink cotton. If they weren't about to execute him, Edgeworth would have laughed to himself on how idiotic they all looked. Was there a part where concerned nurses would search meticulously for the most suitable vein to use without hurting the patient ?

He struggled harder, the infinite hands that would make him hold still while someone pressed the deadly liquid further inside his body. Then in a (not needed) less than a second let go of him.

Suddenly struck by a dizzy feeling and an urge to throw up, the prosecutor coughed up some blood on the floor, he remained silent, narrowing his gaze on the man who just killed him. Pouring all his hatred towards criminals into it. His head hanging low made it so difficult. He had to hold on a little longer, someone would eventually release justice upon his murderer.

"I hope Gumshoe won't be the one to find my corpse." Miles thought before drawing out his last breath.

_To be continued_

That's it for the prologue! Please don't forget to leave a review, they are authors' favourite food ^^


End file.
